Mariam's Sandwiches
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: This is the story of a girl... whose love for sandwiches ran very deep.  Weirdness, obviously.  The usual horror you find from me.  Rated T for Tipsy Tala XD  You could think of this as kind of a follow up to "Killer Cabbage" XD  As old as it is, lol.


_**A/N**: I just wanted to write a one shot about Mariam, and her sandwiches :D And, also, other random individuals XD_

_**Warnings**: The usual. Randomness, OOCness, cameos… and yeah._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not even own sandwiches. I bet if I did own Beyblade, I would own sandwiches… but alas, neither is owned by me D:_

She had just come back from a long morning of training. She was _ravenous_.

Mariam grinned, thinking of her precious sandwiches. She was quite possessive of them. Even Ozuma noticed, claiming that she loved "those things" more than anything else. She smirked to herself. He was just jealous that he wasn't as awesome as her gourmet sandwiches.

She even came up with a club, a sandwich club. She laughed at her own genius pun. _A club for clubs, heheh. I am a genius._

So far, only Gary, Tyson, and Tala joined. She knew the first two were food addicts. Mariam was confused about Tala though; why would he join? After a thorough investigation, she learned that he had an intense love for sandwiches like she did! Though it was for only one type in particular, she knew it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship…

Anyway, time to eat. She walked into the kitchen to put her after-training sandwich together. Yes, she had a sandwich for every occasion, was that not normal?

"That's a simple looking sandwich."

"What's wrong with PB&J Tala?" Mariam probably should have been surprised he was there, if he hadn't showed up out of the blue before. Three times. This week.

"Nothing's wrong with it, I just thought the leader of the club would eat more impressive sandwiches, that's all."

Mariam rolled her eyes. "Whatever. At least _I'm_ not afraid of cabbage."

"Hey! You wouldn't understand!"

"I heard Kai tricked you into eating it." She snickered as she took a bite of her delicious creation. Truth be told, she held some respect for Kai too; after all, he had the ability to make, well, whatever that complicated-ass sandwich that Tala likes is.

"Well… in my defense… he caught me off guard, is all. Plus, he was a robot." Tala told her, like that was possible.

"And… you expect me to believe THAT? I mean, come on, I know he's not the friendliest guy, but that doesn't mean he's a robot! That's just mean." She couldn't help but laugh at the ludicrous idea. Where do people come up with this stuff?

Tala shrugged. "Believe what you want, but I tell the truth. I am the victim here." And to emphasize his point, he pouted.

She had to admit the pout was quite the sight, but she was not going to be affected by it. Mariam focused all her attention on her sandwich instead. "Right. You're the victim. And I bet cabbage has scarred you your whole life too. How dumb do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're dumb, fellow sandwich lover. I'm just saying it like it is."

Mariam sighed. A subject change was needed, apparently. "Well, whatever. I'll just pretend we didn't have this conversation." She finished off her sandwich. "I'm done in here anyway. You can help yourself to whatever you want, I don't care. Just don't touch Ozuma's stuff. Not that I care what it would do to you, I just don't need another lecture from him. See ya." She left Tala all alone in her defenseless kitchen, but oh well. Time for a nice, invigorating nap!

The head of the club quickly fell asleep, content because of her sandwich.

xxx

About two hours later, Mariam awoke, feeling just a bit hungry. And what better to satisfy that hunger than a sandwich? She grinned while making her way back into the kitchen again.

Mariam began to hum, with her eyes shut, and so didn't notice the absurd scene in front of her. That is, until she heard a low voice talking-no, taunting-something. She cracked one eye open, and both eyes were immediately wide as saucers. What the hell?

Apparently, Tala decided to stay. And, she noticed with a sigh, he wandered into Ozuma's stuff. What was his stuff? Stuff that would messes with the mind. Or, in Tala's case, his sanity.

Booze. Nothing too extreme though, of course. But there was certainly enough of it to last her teammate a long time. And most of it was gone, she noted, as she looked in the cupboards. Mariam wrinkled her nose. _I locked these cupboards… how the hell did Tala get in?_

Anyways, the sight that greeted Mariam in the kitchen was surely disturbing. The drunk redhead was sitting cross-legged on the floor, taunting something green in color, and it appeared to be… a vegetable perhaps? What was with him anyway? She was going to regret this, but she had to ask.

"Tala? What are you doing?"

He turned around. "Oh, h-hi Mar-Mar. I'm ju-st showing this p-piece of cabbage who's bo-boss." He grinned at her, not noticing how bad his slurring was. Then he picked up the said object and showed her how ruined it was. "Wol-wolborg trashed th-this piece of ca-cabbage into the ne-next year, he-he."

Ok, he's definitely trashed. Mariam glared at him. "Ok, first of all, it's Mariam. Got that? Secondly, that's not cabbage. That's something everybody else in the world likes to call _lettuce_. Do you understand?" She tried to say it as slow as she could, but at least he got the message. Well, part of it.

"What do y-you mean it's n-not ca-cabbage Mar-Mar? It to-tota-totally is."

She sighed, again. "Whatevs. But you're going home. Now." She knew that sounded harsh, but she really didn't care at the moment. She was sandwich-deprived, and that made her a force to be reckoned with. Not even Tala would be safe from her wrath.

"But Mar-Mar! We're hav-having so much fu-fun!" Tala protested. "And I fi-fin-finally def-defeated that cab-cabbage fear! Aren't y-you proud?"

Mariam groaned in frustration. She balled her hands into fists. "Get out! GET OUT!"

This time, when he started to object, she decided to take matters into her own hands, and dragged him to the door, and pushed him outside. ".now."

"B-but-" 

"I will walk you there myself if I have to."

"YAY-"

"But I won't have to, because you live right across the fucking street. Now go away. I have a sandwich to eat."

He was about to protest again, but he saw her fist come towards him. He passed out, though whether it was from Mariam's punch, or the booze finally took its toll, is uncertain. However, Mariam had her peace back, and nothing was in her way of having a delicious sandwich now!

She walked back inside, to the kitchen. After telling one of his teammates that Tala was passed out on her welcome mat, of course. Even sandwich-deprived Mariam wasn't that cruel.

However, there was a lesson to be gained from this. Never ever get in the way of Mariam's sandwiches.

Ever.

_**A/N**: Ugh, finally. Sorry, couldn't get a better ending, lol. Started rambling too much ._

_Oh, btw, including this story, Tala has been in/appeared in HALF my stuff. Seriously dude? Seriously? Anyway, I actually contemplated having Mariam throw him out a window, like what I had Bryan do XD But I felt bad enough having him punched x3_

_Anyway, peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
